


A Perfect Storm

by ghostly_words



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: (and lovers in a certain case), Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, but then I happened and it became three parts, drawn out and fluffy, kinda shippy, these three dorks find themselves becoming friends, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_words/pseuds/ghostly_words
Summary: Alucard, Trevor, and Sypha are caught in a massive rainstorm that forces them to take cover in an old abandoned house while they wait for it to blow over. Sypha learns to read, Trevor dances with Sypha in the rain, Alucard and Trevor share with each other, and they all learn to be friends with each other a little better.





	A Perfect Storm

They had been travelling together for over a month now, and were beginning to learn more about each other when thunderclouds began to loom on the horizon. Trevor groaned and looked to Alucard with a curious look, “How well can you handle rain?”

His lips twitching slightly, Alucard furrowed his brows before barely smiling, “Better than most of my kind, but it can hurt me if I’m not careful.” At Trevor’s huff and mumbled comment about how he answered questions, Alucard looked to Sypha to hide his smile. “I assume you have travelled in the rain before, given the Speaker tradition, what do you propose we do?”

Blinking in surprise, she turned to look at him instead of the clouds, “I am used to travelling in the rain yes, but we always had a caravan to shelter us from the weather. I would assume that any kind of shelter would be better to stay in, rather than trying to walk through it.”

Trevor nodded in agreement and rolled his shoulders, “Right then, let’s keep walking until we either find something, or we have to stop because of the storm.”

Nodding, the three continued on their path, though Alucard occasionally would disappear into the forest in search of old houses, as the storm rolled ever closer to them. A crash of lighting could be heard after they had walked for sometime when Alucard returned, this time without a frown. “I have found a house, it’s old and likely has some holes in it, but it looks safe enough and is only a few minutes off this path.”

Smiling in relief and at the promise of protection and rest, Sypha and Trevor quickly followed the dhampir as the first raindrops began to fall on their heads. Rushing into the old house, Sypha focused and the two men fell silent as she spoke and created their usual protection charm. They had learned very early on to never interrupt or speak during this if they did not want to get singed.

Taking off his boots, Trevor knelt by the old, blackened fireplace and examined the wood before striking his flint and stone together. It took a few tries, but he managed to get a fire started and gingerly added more wood until the fire was a decent size.

“Belmont, I could have started that fire if you had asked,” Sypha mentioned as Alucard left the front room to search the house for blankets for his companions, though his lips quirked into a small smile at Sypha’s tone. He enjoyed her presence more than admitted to his own disappointment, and he had even begun to find Trevor’s company enjoyable. At times, mainly when the Belmont let himself be more human than drunkard.

“You would have to use magic right?” Trevor said, glancing back to her, “I figure we should keep the use of your magic to a minimum outside of fighting. That way you won’t be drained of more energy.” Seeing Sypha’s smile, Trevor raised as eyebrow while adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. “What?”

With a bounce of her curls Sypha shook her head, “It’s nothing Trevor. You just surprise me sometimes. In a nice way though.” Looking to the door as Alucard entered, she raised an eyebrow before noticing the blankets.Taking one from his arms, she sat down in one of the chairs and let it unfold over her.

“They may not be much, and I believe that some may have holes in them, but I figured they would be better than nothing,” Alucard said, holding the stack out to Trevor, silently hoping that he would take one. After a few moments of staring at each other, Alucard aware that Sypha was staring at them as well, Trevor took one and nodded in thanks before looking to the fire, a strange look on his face.

“Thank you Adrian,” Sypha said while taking a second blanket and moving from the chair to the couch. “Are you alright Trevor?” she asked, smiling softly when Alucard joined her in sitting on the couch with a matching smile and look of concern for their companion. She was beginning to pride herself on being able to read their half human friend, though she reminded herself that he was likely trying to show his more human side for them as well.

After a moment, Trevor grunted and moved to sit against the couch, “Just...remembering,” he said quietly before pulling out a small book and ink well from his pouch. As he began to write, Sypha and Alucard exchanged a look of curiosity and concern before Sypha began to meditate and experiment with focusing her magic into different types, and Alucard began to read.

No one was sure how many hours had passed when they each began to fall asleep to the sound of the fire crackling and the rain pouring. They all woke at the same time the next day, to the sound of the rain still pouring, though the fire had burned itself out. 

With a loud groan, Trevor moved from his spot the near the couch and popped his back, teasingly smiling when he heard Sypha complain about it, along with a snort from Alucard. Looking back to his work, he was pleased to see that nothing had smeared the ink while they all slept, and shut the book gently before returning it to his pouch.

“Ugh, Belmont, do you have to crack your bones so loudly, or in front of me?” Sypha said, tone between teasing and complaining as she pointedly ignored Alucard’s silent laughter.

Smiling at her, Trevor winked before an almost dazed expression crossed his face in a flash. “Well, if you didn’t complain like this then maybe I wouldn’t, but it’s entertaining,” he said, pushing down the memory of when his younger sister would say the same thing to him whenever he cracked his back or knuckles.

Tilting her head, Sypha sighed and stuck her tongue out at him before standing up and moving towards the window, in the area she assumed was once a kitchen. “You are insufferable Belmont,” she teased as she opened the half rotted shutter to see the rain had barely let up since the storm had began. “I can’t believe it’s still raining,” she muttered before shivering when the wind blew raindrops onto her face. Closing the shutter, she turned to face the two men and almost laughed when she realized that Alucard was staring at Trevor with an expression she had come to know well as the aforementioned man worked to rebuild the fire. Sitting next to Alucard, she sighed when Trevor rested his head against the fireplace. “What is it?”

Grumbling, he stood up and scowled at the outside, “There’s not enough wood to last through the rest of the day, much less the night. And given how the rain looks, I have a feeling we’ll be here for at least that long.” With a groan of frustration, he looked a Alucard, “Did you a shed or barn of some kind when you found this place?”

Alucard, who was startled out of his thoughts, though not visibly, nodded. Standing up, he opened the shutter and pointed to the vague silhouette of a building mostly obscured by trees, and about 60 feet from where they were. “I don’t know if it has a roof or not, much less if there is firewood in it, but we might be lucky,” he said before handing a couple of the unused blankets he had found to Trevor.

Grumbling, Trevor went to one of the other rooms and took off his shirts before throwing a blanket over himself and putting his boots back on. Walking out the door and ignoring the confused looks on the other two’s faces, he almost regretted his decision as he ran to the barn, feeling his body grow drastically colder as raindrops rolled down his face and torso. Cursing at the church, God, and Dracula as he searched for wood, Trevor almost shouted in relief when he found a decently sized stack of dry wood. Covering it with the blanket he brought with him, he picked up as much as he could carry before running back to the house.

Slamming open the door, Trevor set down the wood in its proper place before throwing the two blankets onto a chair near the fireplace. Shaking his head, water fell off and arced around the room, dotting the ceiling and floors, a few landing on Sypha as Alucard had moved to shut the door again. “Well, there’s a decent amount of wood in the barn that’s dry, but I don’t want to fucking go out in that rain again while it’s freezing cold.” Trevor said, making the fire much faster than last time before slipping back into his shirts, completely missing a look directed towards his chest and the many scars that were branded on it.

Motioning to Alucard, he helped Sypha move the couch closer to the fireplace before she pulled both men to sit down and threw the remaining blankets over them all. “So I take it we will be here for another night at least?” she asked, though it sounded more like a statement as she looked between the other two. Alucard closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding, and Trevor rested his head against the back of the couch, opening one eye to look at Sypha with a look that told her all she needed to know.

After a few moments of simply resting, Trevor got up, startling Sypha out of her dozing, and grabbed the journal he had been working in before sitting back down. Resting her head against his arm, she watched as he wrote and tried to make out the words, not noticing when Alucard moved from his spot to get her food. Taking the food with a smile, Sypha looked curiously at the words and startled when Alucard spoke, “Can you read or write Sypha?”

At Trevor’s curious look to her, along with Alucards near perfect matching expression, Sypha felt herself flush slightly and shook her head, “No. It is not the way of a speaker to learn how to read or write.”

“Have you ever wanted to?” Trevor asked before Alucard could speak. 

His raised eyebrow and genuine tone almost confused Sypha, and after a moment of silence, she nodded her head slightly, “Yes. I have always been fascinated with stories and being able to write my own, or read one, would be...exciting.”

Sharing a look over her head, Trevor and Alucard smiled at each other and then looked back to Sypha. “Well,” Alucard started as Trevor passed Sypha his book, “We would be happy to teach you Sypha, if that is what you wish.”

With a bright eyed look, one that reminded both men that Sypha was the youngest and hadn’t experienced as much of the darker part of the world, they spent the rest of the night teaching her the beginnings of reading and writing.


End file.
